Artículo de revisión en construcción: Planeación Didáctica Abierta (Luis Guillermo)
Este artículo esta siendo escrito por: Andrés Chiappe, Jose Andrés Martinez, Luis Guillermo Sepúlveda Uribe Titulo: Resumen: Palabras Claves: ARTICULO DE REVISIÓN PLANEACIÓN DIDÁCTICA ABIERTA (CAMBIO EN LA PEA) MEJORES PRÁCTICAS DE PLANEACIÓN DE LA ENSEÑANZA DE LAS MATEMÁTICAS EN PRIMARIA 1. Introducción '''(justificación de la revisión o problema) ideas a desarrollar: - Relevancia actual de lo abierto en educación Lo aberto en educación permite inicialmente el acceso libre sin ninguna restricción a la educación en general, esto quiere decir que cualquier persona interesada en un tema cualquiera puede accesar a la información relevante a ese tema sin sin que se le cobre, sin que existan paredes que le restrinjan el ingreso como en un claustro educativo, además tiene la información disponible todo el tiempo, es decir las 24 horas, ello implica la flexibilidad desde todo punto de vista para que se alcance la alfabetización en un tema en particular. Desde esta perspectiva podemos aprender lo que queramos, a la hora que queramos, en el lugar que quiera, esto nos lleva a que las personas pueden pasar de la educación formal a una educación informal, que llene sus expectativas. Lo abierto ayuda a evitar las dificultades de espacio, tiempo, transporte que tienen las personas hoy día, en que deben estar pensando en su su trabajo , su familia, y todos los quehaceres en los que este involucrado. Poder separar el tiempo para estudiar de una manera confortable y sin estres causado por la academia formal y sus componentes. - Importancia de conocer en profundidad lo abierto En ocasiones nos encontramos en situaciones difíciles por la falta de información, en el mundo de la red de internet existe mucha información, cursos y nosotros no sabemos de ellos, por que siempre estamos ocupados en nuestro diario vivir. Es el caso de uno estar en otro país con otro idioma y no tener información de desplazamientos, lugares, precios, etc, y todo lo que uno necesite para movilizarse en otra ciudad. Es pertienente que antes de lanzarnos en la tarea de educarnos en un ambiente abierto nos informemos en donde encontrar los diferentes temas, cursos relacionados con esas tematicas, las fuentes que tan confiables son, quienes nos están enseñando, la didáctica aplicada y actividades que desarrollan las estrategias. Debemos aprovechar que podemos aprender en este medio, abierto, para mejorar nuestro desempeño, por ejemplo en el trabajo, y en las situaciones que nos requiera estar actualizados. Con esto podemos lograr tener habilidades y competencias necesarias para la vida. - importancia de la enseñanza abierta como factor de innovación educativa La enseñanza abierta permite la interacción entre pares con el fin de desarrollar una mejor práctica de aula; el sistema permite que las personas aporten y realicen mejoramientos a las prácticas de aula publicadas, sin embargo se deben dejar grabadas las dos versiones, obviamente el mejoramiento es sobre una practica de aula, que esta desarrollando un tema específico. (ajustar lo relacionado con enseñanza y cambiarlo a planeación didáctica abierta) ''“Si tú tienes una manzana y yo tengo una manzana e intercambiamos manzanas, entonces tanto tú como yo seguimos teniendo una manzana. Pero si tú tienes una idea y yo tengo una idea y las intercambiamos, entonces ambos tendremos dos ideas” '' George Bernard Shaw '''CONTENIDO 1. Planteamiento del Problema. 2. Síntesis de la Lectura de Textos. PLANTEAMIENTO DEL PROBLEMA Se origina de la necesidad de acceder al conocimiento en cualquier momento y lugar, es decir con total disponibilidad y sin restricción alguna, más adelante incluiremos parte del texto de la UNESCO donde valida este derecho de todo individuo. Por lo tanto utilizando estos argumentos de lo abierto y como aporte a la educación nos formulamos la siguiente pregunta de investigación con la cual podemos direccionar nuestro estudio. ¿De qué manera la planeación didáctica abierta fortalece la planeación con las mejores prácticas de aula, para la enseñanza de las matemáticas en primaria? En esta investigación nos enfocamos en apoyar la educación básica primaria del sistema educativo de nuestro país, aunque la intención es obviamente como educador aportar mediante las características de lo abierto a toda la población que tenga interés en planear sus prácticas de aula y aprender de ellas. El Objetivo General es explorar y documentar los alcances, posibilidades y limitaciones de la planeación didáctica abierta en la planeación con las mejores prácticas de aula, para la enseñanza de las matemáticas en primaria. Y para lograr este objetivo tenemos los siguientes objetivos específicos: · Explorar teóricamente la planeación didáctica abierta como concepto emergente. · Caracterizar el estado actual de la planeación didáctica en la planeación con las mejores prácticas de aula, para la enseñanza de las matemáticas en primaria. · Diseñar, implementar y analizar una experiencia de planeación didáctica abierta en la planeación con las mejores prácticas de aula, para la enseñanza de las matemáticas en primaria. · Formular lineamientos y orientaciones para el desarrollo de la planeación didáctica abierta, en la planeación con las mejores prácticas de aula, para la enseñanza de las matemáticas en primaria. Lo abierto en educación es relevante porque permite inicialmente el acceso libre, es decir libre en el sentido en el que no hay ninguna restricción a la educación en general, cualquier persona interesada puede acceder la información relevante a su tema de interés sin ningún costo, sin restricciones de lugar, no existen paredes que restrinjan el ingreso como en un claustro educativo, la información está disponible todo el tiempo, las 24 horas, ello implica la flexibilidad desde todo punto de vista para que se alcance la alfabetización en un tema en particular. Desde esta perspectiva podemos aprender lo que queramos, a la hora que podamos, en cualquier lugar, esto nos lleva a que las personas puedan pasar de la educación formal a una educación informal, que llene sus expectativas. Lo abierto ayuda a evitar las dificultades de espacio, tiempo, transporte que tienen las personas hoy día, en que deben estar pensando en su trabajo, su familia, y todos los quehaceres en los que este involucrado. Poder separar el tiempo para estudiar de una manera confortable y sin estrés causado por la academia formal y sus componentes. Es importante que antes de lanzarnos en la tarea de educarnos en un ambiente abierto nos informemos en donde encontrar los diferentes temas, cursos relacionados con las temáticas, las fuentes que tan confiables son, quienes nos están enseñando, la didáctica aplicada y las actividades que desarrollan esas estrategias. SINTESIS DE LA LECTURA DE TEXTOS Para poder abarcar la educación desde su contexto inicial quiero mencionar apartes importantes del congreso mundial de EOR en París de la UNESCO en junio 22 del presente año. La declaración universal de los derechos humanos (articulo 26.1) establece que: · “Everyone has a right to education”; · The Millennium Declaration and the 2000 Dakar Framework for Action, which made global commitments to provide quality basic education for all children, youth and adults; · The 2003 World Summit on the Information Society and its declared commitment “to build a people-centred, inclusive and development-oriented Information Society where everyone can create, access, utilize and share information and knowledge”; · The 2003 Recommendation concerning the Promotion and Use of Multilingualism and Universal Access to Cyberspace; · The 2005 Convention on the Promotion of Cultural Diversity, which states that: “Equitable access to a rich and diversified range of cultural expressions from all over the world and access of cultures to the means of expressions and dissemination constitute important elements for enhancing cultural diversity and encouraging mutual understanding” (UNESCO, JUNIO 2012). De esta forma podemos notar que para empezar tenemos que todo individuo tiene derecho a la educación, de otra parte se requiere que esa educación sea de calidad y debe ser inclusiva donde podemos crear, accesar, utilizar y compartir información y conocimiento. En este siglo debemos garantizar el multilingüismo y el acceso al ciberespacio; además con igualdad para todos se debe tener acceso a todas las expresiones culturales para ampliar la diversidad cultural y el mutuo entendimiento. Por lo tanto lo anterior también nos permite empezar a hablar de lo abierto y el uso del ciberespacio en función de la educación como un medio para lograr llegar con la educación a todos los individuos y que ellos puedan ejercer ese derecho. En Colombia, en la Universidad de la Sabana el profesor Andrés Chiappe, lleva algunos años trabajando con el tema de Prácticas Educativas Abiertas, este es un tema emergente, y no hay bibliografía relacionada, tampoco encontramos información relacionada con Planeación Didáctica Abierta, que es la práctica que nos concierne en esta investigación. Debemos aprovechar que podemos aprender en este medio, abierto, para mejorar nuestro desempeño, en el trabajo, en el estudio, y en situaciones que nos requiera estar actualizados. La planeación didáctica abierta permite la interacción entre pares con el fin de planear una mejor práctica de aula; el sistema a desarrollar permite que las personas aporten la planeación de sus mejores prácticas de aula, crear unas nuevas planeaciones, o mezclar entre las planeaciones existentes, dejando siempre constancia de las modificaciones realizadas, para que sirvan a otras personas. La planeación didáctica abierta es un proceso de intercambio de saberes entre los actores del proceso educativo, que se puede realizar en cualquier momento y desde cualquier lugar, mediante el uso de herramientas informáticas de acceso libre, de forma asincrónica o sincrónica. Su característica abierta da la bienvenida a un tercer actor en el acto educativo: la comunidad, el mundo entero. La planeación didáctica abierta supone una ampliación de la educación formal hacia lo informal en un ámbito colaborativo con interacción entre pares interlocutores. La UNESCO en el 2002 aportó lo siguiente haciendo referencia a lo abierto, “La naturaleza “abierta” de la educación que utiliza los medios electrónicos o impresos como vehículo, puede institucionalizarse formalmente en el contexto de políticas como la admisión abierta y la libertad de elección de qué, cuándo y dónde aprender. Las organizaciones de educación a distancia pueden de hecho limitar su nivel de “apertura”, pero tradicionalmente han mostrado una fuerte tendencia a mantener la libertad de los alumnos en la toma de decisiones sobre uno o más de los principales procesos de su aprendizaje. En general esto implica ayudar a los estudiantes a hacerse responsables de ciertos aspectos de su aprendizaje, tales como qué temas estudiar, y cómo, dónde y a qué ritmo estudiarlos; a quién dirigirse en busca de apoyo; cuándo y dónde realizar una evaluación de su proceso de aprendizaje e, incluso, si tal evaluación es necesaria”. Aprendizaje abierto y a distancia. UNESCO (2002). De lo anterior podemos concluir que estamos en un tema de actualidad y es relevante investigar sobre este tema, como aportar a la educación teniendo en cuenta “lo abierto”, en este caso como planear una práctica de aula para que sea exitosa, teniendo en cuenta objetivo general, objetivos específicos, estrategias, las actividades para llevar a cabo las estrategias, los recursos necesarios para esas actividades y las conclusiones. La planeación didáctica es necesaria para garantizar el éxito de nuestra práctica de aula y teniendo al estudiante como la parte central de la práctica de aula como lo afirma Juana Maria Sancho Gil; “El aprendizaje se suele planificar para adaptarse al estudiante. Esto puede incluir un control sobre la fecha límite para alcanzar un objetivo de aprendizaje, la duración y la frecuencia de las actividades de aprendizaje, etc.” (Sancho Gil, Juana María, junio 2002). “La esencia de la educación a distancia y también de la educación abierta es que brinden las oportunidades de aprendizaje a toda persona que carece de facilidades y credenciales de educación, sin importar su falta de educación previa o estatus económico o social, o la ubicación de su residencia. Uno de los retos de este tipo de la educación ha sido el convencer a las demás instituciones de la sociedad que su calidad es equivalente a la educación impartida por instituciones tradicionales que proporcionan la educación en ambientes presenciales” (Peter S. Cookson, 2002) Para el rastreo de información se tomaron en cuenta la consulta de varias bases de datos como Google académico, Scopus, Redalyc, dialnet, pero no se encuentra información sobre Planeación Educativa Abierta. El presente texto se basó en la experiencia de muchos años y la adaptación de planeación didáctica y de los abierto, y teniendo a la UNESCO como referente universal. Bibliografía SANCHO GIL, Juana M§. "Las tecnologías de la información y la comunicación en la enseñanza superior: una aproximación compleja". En: Revista Educación y Pedagogía. Medellín: Universidad de Antioquia, Facultad de Educación. Vol. XIV No. 33, (mayo-agosto), 2002. pp. 31-48. Original recibido: junio de 2002 Aceptado: julio de 2002 UNESCO, Aprendizaje abierto y a distancia Consideraciones sobre tendencias, políticas y estrategias, 2002 Cookson, Peter S. Acceso y equidad en la educación a distancia: Investigación, desarrollo y criterios de calidad. 2002 2. Materiales y Métodos '''(cómo se llevó a cabo la revisión?) qué fuentes se consultaron? S consultaron varias bases de datos empezando por Google académico, Scoopus, Redalyc, y otros. como se buscaron las fuentes consultadas? En internet se buscaron los conceptos por separado, es decir lo abierto y enseñanza, debido a que la practica educativa es un concepto emergente, por lo tanto no se encuentran los dos términos en uno sólo, es decir ligados. como se seleccionaron? En vista que es un concepto emergente, no teniamos mucho de donde escoger. cuantas fuentes se consultaron? cómo se analizaron las fuentes? como se aseguró la confiabilidad de la revisión? variabilidad de las fuentes fiabilidad de las fuentes validez de las fuentes '''3. Resultados y Discusión como ha sido la evolución de lo abierto a través del tiempo? cómo ha sido la evolución de la enseñanza abierta a lo largo del tiempo? Que evidencias existen acerca de la relación entre lo abierto y la enseñanza abierta? 4. Conclusiones propuesta conceptual acerca de la enseñanza abierta 5. Referencias bibliográficas Artículo de revisión en construcción: Planeación Educativa Abierta (Luis Guillermo)